No Brainer
"No Brainer" is a song by American musician DJ Khaled, featuring guest vocals from Canadian singer Justin Bieber and American rappers Chance the Rapper and Quavo. The song was released on July 27, 2018 by We the Best Music Group and Epic Records, the second single from Khaled's eleventh studio album, Father of Asahd (2019). Lyrics We the Best Music! Another one! DJ Khaled! You stick out of the crowd, baby, it's a no-brainer It ain't that hard to choose Him or me, be for real, baby, it's a no-brainer You got your mind unloose Go hard and watch the sun rise One night'll change your whole life Off top, drop-top, baby it's a no-brainer Put 'em up if you with me Yeah, yeah-eah, yeah, yeah-eah-eah In the middle, woah Woah-woah-oah, oh, oh-oh, ooh Put 'em high Put 'em high Yeah-eah-eah, yeah, yeah-eah-eah Both arms, yeah Woah-woah-oah, oh, oh-oh, ooh Put 'em high Quavo! Mama told you don't talk to strangers (mama, mama, mama!) But when you're ridin' in the drop, you can't explain it (skrrt, skrrt, skrrt-skrrt) What you been waitin' on this whole time? (Yeah) I blow the brains outta your mind (ooh) And I ain't talkin' 'bout physically (no) I'm talkin' 'bout mentally (talkin' 'bout mentally) She lookin', she look like she nasty (she lookin') She lookin', she look like she classy (she lookin') She lookin', just look at her dancin' (look at her) She lookin', I took her to the mansion (yeah, yeah) You stick out of the crowd, baby, it's a no-brainer It ain't that hard to choose Him or me, be for real, baby, it's a no-brainer You got your mind unloose Go hard and watch the sun rise One night'll change your whole life Off top, drop-top, baby it's a no-brainer Put 'em up if you with me Yeah, yeah-eah, yeah, yeah-eah-eah In the middle, woah Woah-woah-oah, oh, oh-oh, ooh Put 'em high Put 'em high Yeah-eah-eah, yeah, yeah-eah-eah Both arms, yeah Woah-woah-oah, oh, oh-oh, ooh Put 'em high Don't look rich, I ain't got no chain (huh) Not on the list, I ain't got no name But we in this bitch, bitch, I'm not no lame And I keep it Ben Franklin, I'm not gon' change Lot of these hoes is messy (messy) I just want you and your bestie I don't got the answer for whenever you text me It's multiple choice and they all wanna test me She ch-ch-ch-ch-choosin' the squad She tryna choose between me, Justin, Qua' and Asahd She told me that she love that I make music for God I told her I would love to see that ***** applaud You stick out of the crowd, baby, it's a no-brainer It ain't that hard to choose Him or me, be for real, baby, it's a no-brainer You got your mind unloose Go hard and watch the sun rise One night'll change your whole life Off top, drop-top, baby it's a no-brainer Put 'em up if you with me Yeah, yeah-eah, yeah, yeah-eah-eah In the middle, woah Woah-woah-oah, oh, oh-oh, ooh Put 'em high Put 'em high Yeah-eah-eah, yeah, yeah-eah-eah Both arms, yeah Woah-woah-oah, oh, oh-oh, ooh Put 'em high Walked down, had me sittin' up Demanded my attention, had to give it up Look like somebody designed you Drop-dead gorgeous, you make me wanna live it up Your presence is critical Movin' my soul, yeah, you're spiritual They hate it when you notice me Like everybody else invisible (ooh) Breakin' all the rules (oh-oh) So above the law (so above the law) I'll be your excuse (damn right) Uh, and you go wrong, no You stick out of the crowd, baby, it's a no-brainer (no-brainer) It ain't that hard to choose Him or me, be for real, baby, it's a no-brainer (no-brainer) You got your mind unloose Go hard and watch the sun rise (rise) One night'll change your whole life Off top, drop-top, baby it's a no-brainer (oh, no) Put 'em up if you with me Yeah, yeah-eah, yeah, yeah-eah-eah In the middle, oh (yeah, in the middle) Woah-woah-oah, oh, oh-oh, ooh Put 'em high (put 'em high) (Put 'em high) yeah-eah-eah, yeah, yeah-eah-eah Both arms, yeah (both sides in here) Woah-woah-oah, oh, oh-oh, ooh Put 'em high (put 'em high) It's We the Best Music! (Way high) It's Father Of Ahsad Another one! Why It Sucks # The song is basically a rehash of Khaled's "I'm the One" without Lil Wayne. # DJ Khaled only says some phrases in the beginning and end as always and everything other is the features. # Quavo uses too much autotune as always. # Half of the song is Justin Bieber. # The song is way too long at 4 minutes and 20 seconds. # The cover art is ugly. Redeeming Qualities # The music video and production are good. Music Video DJ Khaled - No Brainer (Official Video) ft. Justin Bieber, Chance the Rapper, Quavo Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Rip-offs Category:2018 Category:DJ Khaled Songs Category:Justin Bieber Songs Category:Quavo Songs Category:Chance the Rapper Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Bad Songs From Average Artists Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Justin Bieber's Downfall Category:Quavo's Downfall